This invention relates to polymers made from triazine derivatives for producing intermediates and molded materials characterized by improved toughness, high flame resistance and strength, and to methods of their production.
Polymers made from triazine derivatives such as melamine formaldehyde resins [Ullmanns Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry (1997), Vol. A2, pp. 130-131], benzoguanamine formaldehyde resins [Duroplaste, Kunststoff-Handbuch Bd. 10, pp. 994-997, Carl Hanser-Verlag Mxc3xcnchen 1999], polytriazine ethers or polyamino triazine [Bjuller, K., Teplo-i Termostoikie Polimery, pp. 585xe2x80x94585, Moskva, Khimia 1984] are known. A disadvantage of polymers from triazine derivatives is the low toughness of intermediates and molded materials produced from them.
Also known are melamine propylene oxide block copolymers (DE 21 18 888) and block copolymers from N.Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl melamines or N.Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyaryl melamines with ethylene oxide and propylene oxide (U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,304). These block copolymers share the disadvantage that products made from them, despite their good toughness, will result in intermediates and molded materials of reduced flame resistance and strength due the length of the polyalkylene oxide sequences in the block copolymer and the occurrence of unbound polyalkylene oxide as a byproduct during production.
It is the problem of this invention to provide polymers made from triazine derivatives for producing intermediates and molded materials characterized by improved toughness, high flame resistance and strength, as well as methods of their production.
This problem is solved according to the invention based on
A) 80 to 95 percent by weight of triazine derivative mixtures consisting of
A1) 20 to 70 percent by weight of triazine derivatives with hydroxyalkyl amino groups of the formula 
R1=H or C1-C4alkyl
R2=xe2x80x94H; xe2x80x94OH; C1-C4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C6H5; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHR1xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1, or xe2x80x94N(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1)2,
R3=xe2x80x94H; xe2x80x94OH; C1-C4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C6H5; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHR1xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1, or xe2x80x94N(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1)2,
wherein the number of hydroxyalkyl amino groups is 1 to 3, and
A2) 80 to 30 percent by weight of triazine derivatives with bis(hydroxyalkyl)amino groups of the formula 
R1=H or C1-C4alkyl
R2=xe2x80x94H; xe2x80x94OH; C1-C4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C6H5; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHR1xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94N[CH2xe2x80x94CHR1xe2x80x94OH]2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1, or xe2x80x94N(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1)2,
R3=xe2x80x94H; xe2x80x94OH; C1-C4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C6H5; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHR1xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94N[CH2xe2x80x94CHR1xe2x80x94OH]2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1, or xe2x80x94N(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR1)2,
wherein the number of hydroxyalkyl groups is 2 to 6,
B) 5 to 40 percent by weight of polyfunctional consisting of
B1) polyisocyanates of the formula R (Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O)x, where Rxe2x95x90C4-C18 alkyl,
C5-C8 cycloalkyl and/or C6-C15 aryl, and x=2; 3; 4, and/or oligomeric polyesters or polyethers with isocyanate end groups and a molar weight in the range from 200 to 5000,
B2) aliphatic C2-C36 dicarboxylic acids, dicarboxylic esters or dicarboxylic acid chlorides, aliphatic C4-C6 dicarboxylic acid anhydrides and/or aromatic polybasic C8-C23 carboxylic acids, carboxylic esters, carboxylic acid chlorides or carboxylic acid anhydrides,
B3) aliphatic C8-C25 or aromatic C12-C28 di- and/or triglycidyl compounds, and, optionally, of
C) 1 to 20 percent by weight of other functional compounds consisting of
C1) C2-C18 aliphatic, C5-C8 cycloaliphatic and/or C6-C15 aromatic dihydroxy compounds, and/or
C2) polyalkylene glycols with a molar weight in the range from 200 to 8000, and/or
C3) C1-C8 aliphatic aldehydes.
Preferred are polymers from triazine derivative prepolymers with a number average molar weight in the range from 200 to 8000, cross-linked thermosetting or thermoplastic polymers with number average molar weights in the range from 8xc3x97103 to 107.